Seismic and electromagnetic surveys may be two common types of geophysical survey. Geophysical survey equipment typically includes complex apparatus containing various components and connections. For example, a streamer commonly used in geophysical survey operation typically contains many sensors, sensor digitizing units, telemetry units, power units, navigation units, control units, and/or auxiliary units. All of these units are connected to a control/recording system onboard of a survey vessel, by way of one or multiple telemetry and power connections. When one of these units fails during operation, replacing the faulty unit (or “failed unit”) may result in operating downtime, increased operating cost/time and other inefficiencies. Thus, systems and methods that mitigate downtime arising from the replacement of faulty devices in the streamer would provide a competitive advantage in the marketplace.